<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授翻/伏汤哈】Tempor·al｜ary 时隙 by Lolita0904</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462212">【授翻/伏汤哈】Tempor·al｜ary 时隙</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita0904/pseuds/Lolita0904'>Lolita0904</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative Universe-Voldemort wins, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 09:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita0904/pseuds/Lolita0904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>半晌，哈利都没有说话。接着，他开口，声音几乎轻不可闻：“你是为了想知道未来的事才过来的。”<br/>“难道你不是其中的一部分吗？”里德尔问。见哈利一动不动，他便前倾过来，把哈利的手攥得更紧，“也许我的目标改变了。”</p><p>一个年轻的汤姆·里德尔穿越时空，发现了一个伏地魔胜利的宇宙。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Ridde/Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisms/gifts">asterismal (asterisms)</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094680">tempor · al | ary</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterisms/pseuds/asterismal">asterismal (asterisms)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利的花园里有个死人。</p><p>至少，这是哈利的第一个念头，当时他正在进行日常的晨间散步，意外发现这具尸体。一时间，不知为何，他看到这个场景的第一反应是些一闪而过的恼意，而非惊讶或者恐惧。</p><p>“该死的，Vee。”他抱怨道，叹口气。</p><p>当初他把进入自己花园防卫结界的许可给了伏地魔，并不代表是邀请对方把这儿当成垃圾处理厂。显而易见，伏地魔压根就没放在心上。</p><p>他走近了，弯下腰以便看得更清晰。那个男人头朝下躺在泥土上，看不清脸，但哈利盯着那个后脑勺，情不自禁地感觉很熟悉。他用脚轻轻踢了踢，思索着到底是自行处理了完事，还是把它丢到某个角落，让伏地魔在最不经意的时候发现。</p><p>接着，尸体呻吟了一声。</p><p>哈利的魔杖跃入手里，他把它指向那具尸体——指向那个显而易见的活人。</p><p>他站在那儿，在他警觉的目光下，男人又发出一记呻吟，然后跪坐起来。他用一根修长的手指按上自己的前额，哈利眯起眼睛，歪歪脑袋，那股熟悉感更强烈了。接着男人抬起头，而哈利发现自己正低头注视着汤姆·里德尔那张英俊依然的脸。</p><p>“你好啊。”他说，对哈利微笑，而正是这个笑容把哈利的理智推到断线边缘。他摇摇脑袋，晃开眼前几根凌乱的头发。“我好像迷路了，你能告诉我现在是哪儿吗？”</p><p>没等来回答，哈利把他击昏了。</p><p>在被咒语击中前，里德尔脸上最后露出的表情是惊讶，即将转变成狂怒，却立即松弛下来，然后倒回泥土里。</p><p>半晌，哈利都只是站在那儿，面无表情地盯着里德尔的身体。</p><p>要是不知道，他都怀疑这是伏地魔重塑人性的仪式成果，或是让他重返青春。但他知道得可太多了，伏地魔对人性从来都没有半分兴致，何况若真想重拾原本的样貌，哈利十分怀疑对方会挑选一张这么年轻的脸——绝不超过二十五岁。</p><p>无论如何，距离上次见到伏地魔还不到一个小时，对方还在性事余韵里流连忘返。他根本不会有时间去举行这种让身体年龄锐减数十年的仪式。</p><p>这就意味着，这要么是汤姆里德尔本尊，大约来自1950年，要么就是一个极其逼真的假货。</p><p>而以上两种解释都不可能。</p><p>哈利打定主意，与其纠结既定事实，不如想办法如何处理当前的情况，于是他在里德尔边上跪下，动手翻他的袍子，寻找伏地魔时至今日都习惯用系带绑在大腿上的魔杖皮套。当他握住里德尔那根熟悉的魔杖，立刻感到一股微漾的暖流蹿上脊柱，而他自己的魔杖欢跃地为它兄弟献上问候。</p><p>他蹙起眉，把对方的魔杖连同自己的一起塞进由他持有的空魔杖皮套里，接着站起身退到安全距离外。正当他犹豫着是要搬动他， 还是让一只守护神把他自己那只伏地魔召唤到身边，里德尔的眼睛唰得睁开。</p><p>他看起来一脸茫然，然后目光落在哈利身上。</p><p>过了好一会，他们都只是面面相觑。“哦。”里德尔终于说道，他柔滑的声音下暗流汹涌，“你可真粗鲁。”</p><p>哈利挑眉，用平淡的语气回道：“这就是入侵者的发言么。”</p><p>里德尔点头，并不否认这点。“我很抱歉。”他四下张望，毫不掩饰好奇，“你的花园很漂亮。”</p><p>“.…..谢谢。”</p><p>“顺便一提，我的问题依然没变。”里德尔告诉他。</p><p>“你的问题？”哈利问，某种程度上想激起对方脸上一闪而过的怒气。</p><p>里德尔愉悦的表情凝固了，他再次发问时，吐字短促生硬：“我，在，哪？”</p><p>哈利认真考虑拒绝回答的选项，再次击昏他，拖到庄园里让伏地魔解决。他当然活该——他们两个都。</p><p>于是再一次……活见鬼了，他想道。</p><p>为什么不呢？</p><p>他说：“你脚下踩的是黑魔王庄园的土地。”</p><p>假使他对里德尔身份的真实性还抱有一丝一毫的怀疑，对方脸上露出的贪婪——<em>饥渴</em>——都将它们抹得一干二净。“哪个黑魔王？”提出疑问的不是别人，正是年轻版汤姆·里德尔本人。</p><p>哈利把头歪向一侧，皱起眉，好像他没听懂似的。“你没听说过吗？”他问。看到里德尔困惑不解的样子，他的嘴唇抽动，强忍住笑意，“黑魔王伏地魔大人已经统治英国巫师界近十年了。”</p><p>里德尔呼吸一滞。</p><p>“伏地魔。”他屏息自言自语，得意扬扬，饥渴地盯着整座庄园。</p><p>“他住在这里？”</p><p>“是的。”站着的哈利居高临下俯视依旧跪在地上的里德尔，对方的视线再次迅速投向他。落日余晖中，他乌黑的眼睛几乎呈红色。“那么我请问，你有何贵干？”</p><p>里德尔犹豫了。“我——”</p><p>“你不是第一个来此的暗杀者。”哈利说道，只是想戏弄他，里德尔睁大了眼睛，“但你显然是最强的，你瞧，这周围的防护咒通常能有效地防止外人入侵。”</p><p>他当然清楚这次为什么失效了。伏地魔有许可，而里德尔是另一版本的他，尽管两人相隔数十年。</p><p>不过，稍后他还是准备检查一遍庄园的防卫。</p><p>“我是为了学习。”顿了顿，里德尔对他说。</p><p>“唔。”哈利狐疑地眯起眼睛，他没料到对方的坦白来得这么快。接着他看见里德尔把手探向空空如也的魔杖套，“别费劲了。”</p><p>里德尔僵住。“请问你说什么？”</p><p>“你不会找到魔杖的。”他解释，“趁你没醒，它被我拿走了。”</p><p>狂怒让英俊的面容变得狰狞可怖。里德尔一跃而起，同时施放无杖魔法，哈利一侧步闪开咒语，它在空气中尖啸着经过。</p><p>接着，他一手抓住它，然后双手合拢将其摁灭。</p><p>没等里德尔掷出第二道咒语，他利用防卫结界的魔法，魔力迅猛地向前推进，在里德尔来得及躲开前将他击飞在地。他把对方摁在地上，魔法咆哮着等待主人的命令，里德尔从摔倒中缓过劲，在他身下大口喘息。</p><p>“没有第二次。”哈利警告。</p><p>里德尔抬头盯着他，脸颊绯红，不掩惊讶之情。“你<strong><em><b>是</b></em></strong>谁？”他问，没有特意把这句话变成逼问。</p><p>“我叫哈利。”他说，“我想说见到你很高兴，但我猜我们之前就见过面。”</p><p>“我不——”</p><p>“你不会。”他稍稍放松握住里德尔手腕的手，只是不让对方感到疼痛。可里德尔的大腿肌肉绷紧，他才意识到这是个错误。在他能阻止前，里德尔一翻身，他发现自己平躺在地，仰面迎上一道熟悉的、盛怒的视线。他应该感到害怕，他知道。但相反，他露齿而笑，说道：“您年轻时风华无限，我的主人。”</p><p> </p><p>一等里德尔满意于哈利的诚实，哈利就把他领到伏地魔的书房，因为哈利将那里视为等候伏地魔到场的好地方。里德尔在门口驻足，哈利径直走向伏地魔的书桌，相当随意地坐在他的椅子里舒展四肢。</p><p>最后，里德尔再也无法克制自己的好奇心。</p><p>他穿过门，带着一种老练的漠不关心的表情踏入室内。他在伏地魔的书桌边停下，一手抚过那堆最新送到的静候黑魔王回复的书信。“你很了解我。”他说，目光定在一张废弃的信封上，那上面写着致伏地魔的华丽斜体。</p><p>哈利懒洋洋地靠回椅背，腿一抬翘上桌面，一摞信被踢得歪歪扭扭。“你为什么这么想？”</p><p>里德尔面含冰冷的怒火，但哈利不为所动。终于，他开口道：“你认出了我，虽然我至少穿越了五十年。”</p><p>哈利偏头，承认这点。</p><p>面对他的沉默，里德尔眯起眼睛，靠在桌子边把哈利笼罩在阴影里，双臂交叉抱在胸前。“你是我的什么人？”他问。</p><p>哈利粲然一笑。“努力猜猜。”</p><p>里德尔抿起嘴唇，魔杖惯用手微微抽动。但他还是配合下去，尽管满腹怨忿。“你不仅仅是追随者。”他说。哈利的笑容扩大了，既没有肯定也没有否定，对方继续说道：“没有一个食死徒敢这么放肆。”</p><p>“是吗？”哈利用靴尖轻推里德尔的大腿，当他看到里德尔眼角抽搐时，一股邪恶的愉悦在胸口升起，“你就喜欢我放肆的样子，我证据充分。”</p><p>里德尔厌恶地皱起鼻子，这个动作几乎让哈利希望自己那只伏地魔的鼻子尚在。</p><p>几乎。</p><p>“我不能想象任何阶段的我会钟情于别人的放肆。”里德尔对他说，声音充满指责。</p><p>哈利耸耸肩。“你想象力的失败又不是<strong><em><b>我</b></em></strong>的错。”</p><p>里德尔龇牙怒吼，哈利只回他以冷淡的微笑。虽然打上一架也很不错，可他猜测伏地魔不会乐意自己的书房被殃及无辜。</p><p>最后，里德尔冷静下来。他转身背对哈利，走向房间里一排排书架，他在其中一排前停下，用一根手指抚摸期刊文献的书脊，未发布的研究与待提出的草案满满当当。</p><p>“这是我的书房。”他说。</p><p>哈利扬起眉毛。“是吗？”</p><p>里德尔的手指往其中一个标签处点了点。“这是我的笔迹。”他转回身，看着对方惬意瘫坐的姿势，“你在这里很放松。”</p><p>“我吗？”</p><p>“你就非得用问句回答我的每一句话？”</p><p>“不知道。”他说，又抛出下一个问句——因为他能，“这样吗？”</p><p>里德尔发出无声的怒吼，显然那点少得可怜的耐心已经被消磨殆尽，他丢出一个无杖魔法的钻心咒。哈利在咒语击中前从伏地魔的椅子一跃而起，翻过书桌，落在长榻。</p><p>“没必要这么粗暴。”他责备道，皱起眉。</p><p>回敬他的是里德尔的第二道咒语，哈利闪出它的飞行轨迹。“<strong><em><b>回答我</b></em></strong>。”里德尔说，听上去好像他很乐意当场勒死哈利。</p><p>哈利只是大笑着，毫不在乎话语里的强迫之意，朝旁边一躲，退到依然敞开的房门口。</p><p>“你试试。”</p><p>他拔腿扎进走廊，最后看见的是里德尔睁大的眼睛，里面写满不可置信与盛怒。他一路飞奔，里德尔隆隆的脚步声紧跟在身后，他感到兴奋与满足。</p><p>他穿过走廊，绕过角落，边跑边左右闪躲里德尔从后面扔出的咒语。不止一次，他感到咒语的光芒堪堪擦过，但从未命中，他跑到通往一楼的楼梯，想也没想就纵身跳下，相信自己的魔法能起效。</p><p>他无声地落地，轻盈如羽毛。</p><p>在他身后传来里德尔沉重的着地声，近得出乎他的意料。当他转头看，发现里德尔离他不足一臂距离，他的心脏提到嗓子眼，急忙发足狂奔。这一次，他跑的时候，感到的不是咒语，而是里德尔拂过的手，对方试图抓住他，却失败了。</p><p>伏地魔陪他玩这种游戏，已经是很久远的记忆了，他很怀念。</p><p>而且尽管他知道里德尔不是在玩耍，自己成功把他惹毛了，但这依然有趣极了。</p><p>脚下的地板变得湿滑，他笑着倒下去，扭动身躯让自己侧身落地。没等他撑着地面站起，里德尔就压在他身上，两个人摔成一团滑出走廊。当滑行停止，哈利被迫仰面平躺，而里德尔伏在他身上低头怒目而视，他头发凌乱，脸因跑动浮起红晕。</p><p>“你是我的什么人？”里德尔逼问，怒吼。哈利回答得不够快，他就抓起他的衬衫前襟，扯高哈利，直到他能感到对方灼热的呼吸喷在自己脸颊。</p><p>“<strong><em><b>告诉我</b></em></strong>。”</p><p>这句话里的强制力太猛烈，哈利的拒绝梗在喉头。</p><p>他抓住里德尔的手腕，指甲使劲嵌进他的皮肤，渗出鲜血，但这还不足矣让他松手。他从紧咬的牙关间说道：“不——不。”</p><p>里德尔狠狠将他掼回去，他的头砸在地板上，嘶嘶抽气。</p><p>“我讨厌你。”里德尔对他说，把哈利的衬衫攥得更紧，就仿佛准备把它从哈利身上撕开，“你真叫人<strong><em><b>恼火</b></em></strong>。”</p><p>在他们恋爱的头几年，伏地魔经常表现出这种情绪。回忆使他笑意渐生，喘息着说：“但是很好玩呀，对不对？”</p><p>里德尔向后倾去，低头盯着他，眼睛瞪得老大。</p><p>他们保持这个姿势很长一段时间——里德尔在他上面，哈利握着他手腕。当哈利观察对方脸上掠过的微表情，他好奇自己是不是第一个让他震惊到失语的人。</p><p>若是如此，他想自己会很高兴。</p><p>里德尔张开嘴——回答他或是诅咒他，哈利不知道。但他没有这个机会，楼梯处传来脚步声。里德尔朝声源看去，而即使哈利无法感受到爱人的魔法，单凭里德尔的表情也能知道答案。</p><p>伏地魔来了。</p><p>一股魔力的急流把里德尔从他身上炸开，哈利坐起，憋着笑看到里德尔摔进杂物堆。他感到伏地魔的接近，无需抬头就能分辨出对方身上一举一动流露出的不爽，可他还是仰起头。他想念他的模样，尽管他们才分开一小时。</p><p>“你好，亲爱的。”他说道，接受伏地魔伸给他的手，“美容觉睡醒啦？”</p><p>伏地魔的视线胶在里德尔身上，他正忙着把自己从落地点拾掇起来。“我听到好像有一群脱缰的鹰头马身有翼兽在走廊撒野，我很……在意。”</p><p>哈利嗤笑，被伏地魔握住的手指不安分地扭动，感到对方攥紧了，他露齿一笑。“都在我掌控之中。”</p><p>走廊远处，里德尔凭借手和膝盖站起来，他的手臂在颤抖。</p><p>伏地魔的沉默显然代表他陷入评断。</p><p>“虽然是大部分。”哈利补充。</p><p>“看上去你即将被一个陌生人摁在我们家地板上非礼。”伏地魔含着一抹讥笑说道，“原谅我的多虑。”</p><p>“陌生人？”哈利看回里德尔，对方低着头大口喘息，“你没认出来吗？”</p><p>伏地魔终于移开目光，转而皱眉看着哈利。“我应该认识他吗？”他问，“我都不知道你什么时候有了新情人，当然没被你介绍认识过。”</p><p>“我——啥？我才没有什么新——”哈利话音半落，难以置信地笑起来，“认真的吗？他是<strong><em><b>你</b></em></strong>。”</p><p>伏地魔望望里德尔，眼神轻蔑，他的勾起唇角。“明显不是。”</p><p>“他<strong><em><b>是</b></em></strong>。”哈利坚持，“就——看着。嘿，里德尔！”</p><p>里德尔唰得抬起头，露出紧咬的白牙。“别叫我——”他起了个头，下半句就消失了，他看到伏地魔站在哈利身边。</p><p>趁里德尔打量未来的自己，哈利笑容灿烂：“瞧？他听起来和你一模一样。”</p><p> </p><p>就最终结果来看，哈利认为这个初次见面挺顺利。</p><p>伏地魔没有因为里德尔的放肆闯入而虐杀他，而里德尔对伏地魔重塑的肉体展现出的病态的欣赏只会愈发明显。虽然两个人的相性似乎不太好，但，还凑合。</p><p>哈利没觉得特别惊讶。</p><p>只要他们放过自己，别把他卷进什么类似于比赛性器长短等，貌似特别符合此次拜访发展走向的破事，哈利乐得随他们去。</p><p> </p><p>不幸的是，里德尔拒绝放过哈利。</p><p>两天后，他把哈利堵在图书馆，打断了他正在研究的史上第一份家养小精灵契约——多年来赫敏一直对此虎视眈眈。他没等哈利的同意，便擅自变出一把和哈利坐着的相配套的扶手椅，一屁股坐下，盯着他瞧。</p><p>然后，他开口道，打破了沉默。“有一件事我还是想不通。”</p><p>“就一件？”哈利问。</p><p>里德尔眯起眼睛，但他没有上钩。“伏地魔统治了英国魔法界。”</p><p>“唔。”</p><p>他翻开下一页，虽然前一页他并没有看完。翻书的动静让里德尔咬紧牙关，问道：“<strong><em><b>你</b></em></strong>扮演的是什么角色？”</p><p>“你为什么想知道？”</p><p>“因为你——”里德尔撤了话，捏着鼻梁，深吸一口气平复情绪，他再次出声，语气平静，“你并不在我曾经对未来的设想内。”</p><p>“哦得了吧。”哈利说，书搁膝头啪得合上，“一派谎言。”</p><p>里德尔倾身，与哈利四目相接，目光异常炽热。不幸的是，这只会让哈利更烦躁。“是真的。”里德尔说，“虽然我对未来的预知没有细致到方方面面，但我总是知道总有一天魔法界会跪倒在伏地魔面前，而我也知道要获得这种力量必将伴随着牺牲。”他顿了顿，一丝阴翳掠过他的脸庞，“尽管你的伏地魔具体付出了什么牺牲……让我很惊讶，不过结果正如我所料。”</p><p>哈利翻翻眼睛。“告诉我你的自负能离谱到什么地步，”他说，“请不要停。”</p><p>“可<strong><em><b>这个</b></em></strong>。”里德尔嘶嘶地说，一手闪电般得伸出握住哈利的手腕，攥紧，“也许我的目标改变了。”</p><p>“我——”他不知道说什么，该怎么回答。</p><p>他不知道要是知道真相，里德尔会做什么——整个真相，而不是媒体和报社大肆宣称的版本——如果他知道的话。</p><p>“你到底有什么。”里德尔问，目光饥渴地在他脸上逡巡，“能让伏地魔大人这么为你神魂颠倒。”</p><p>在哈利来得及想出回答前，图书馆的门再次打开，伏地魔快步走进。他先是看到哈利，那些自始自终都环绕在他身上的紧绷感消失些许，接着，他的视线落在被里德尔紧紧握住的手腕，以及两人之间相距无几的距离，然后收回来。</p><p>他猛地睁开里德尔的桎梏，迅速退远，可错误已经铸下。</p><p>“哈利。”伏地魔僵硬地对他打招呼，然后走近其中一座书架。他一拿到想要的书，就大步向门口走去，看也不看两人一眼。</p><p>他步履不停，里德尔对着他离去的背影大声道；“早上好。”</p><p>回答他的只有闭合的门。</p><p>接下来的寂静里，里德尔的眼睛重新回到哈利身上。他的眼神重新回到哈利身上。那双眼眸里兴致盎然，带着审视之意。他什么话也没说，不过也压根没有说话的必要。</p><p>哈利烦躁不安，说道：“闭嘴。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这天深夜，哈利回到他们的床，发现伏地魔在等他。“你们两个相处得不错。”他说，声音平淡。</p><p>哈利控制不住地翻眼睛。</p><p>来吧，他想。“真的吗？Vee？才一次，你刚好走进来看到我们在一起——”</p><p>“事实上，我相信已经有两次了。”</p><p>“——我们什么也没做。”</p><p>伏地魔的沉默久得让哈利开始担心起来。然后——“你希望你们做了什么吗？”他问，目光把哈利钉在原地。</p><p>“什么？不。”哈利说，他是认真的。做了个鬼脸，他摇着头。“算啦，我不觉得他对这个有兴趣。”</p><p>伏地魔若有所思，接着他看上去堪称愉悦。“我向你保证，就算他现在还没想到这点，马上也会的。”</p><p>哈利蹙眉。“你为什么会这么想？”</p><p>“因为我了解我自己。”伏地魔抓住他的手，把他拉向他们的床，“我也了解你。”</p><p>“唔。”哈利说，陷入沉思。他用手指轻点伏地魔的胸口，在他心脏上方。“那几乎称得上浪漫了。”</p><p>“几乎？”伏地魔假装受到了冒犯。他双手捧起哈利的脸，在他的伤疤上落下一吻，“那么，我应该再试一次。在所有不同的世界，每个不同的时间，都没有一个我能抵挡你。”</p><p>而哈利突然间发现自己难以呼吸，他的胸口在燃烧。他试图别开脸，眨掉几欲夺眶而出的、惊异的泪水，但伏地魔不允许。取而代之的，他的拇指接住了滚落的泪珠。</p><p>“胡闹。”他宠溺地说，拇指贴在哈利的颧骨边。</p><p>然后，在哈利睁得大大的眼睛前，他将泪珠举到唇边品尝。</p><p>哈利哽咽着发出一声惊讶的笑，问到：“为什么你总是这么古怪？”</p><p>“这是我的魅力之一。”伏地魔告诉他，翻身仰面躺平，把哈利扯到自己身上抱紧。</p><p>哈利快乐地接受他的摆布，膝盖分开，一左一右贴在伏地魔大腿两侧，两人胸口凑在一块。“你觉得你很迷人？”他问，在伏地魔的亲吻里微笑。</p><p>伏地魔咬了一口他的下唇，然后用舌头舔去刺痛感，他说：“你觉得我很迷人。”</p><p>哈利又吻他，因为没有理由不这样做。伏地魔仰着脸凝视他，眼眸被快感染得暗沉，又炽热。含着一抹微笑，他的拇指贴上伏地魔的嘴唇，说道：“梅林在上，我是的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利第一次走进房间，发现里德尔和伏地魔正在决斗，他立即转身走出门。这天稍晚的时候，里德尔逮住他，语气不善地向哈利解释，以过分的细致分析伏地魔作为领袖和个人的每个失败之处。当里德尔开始就他爱人的容貌大做文章，他停止了聆听。</p><p>后来哈利对伏地魔抱怨这件事，他一直讲一直讲，直到他的爱人听得厌烦，一把将他抱下来，干了个透，于是所有关于里德尔的念头都被哈利抛到了脑后。</p><p>要不是有魔法的帮助，他怀疑自己好几天走路都要一瘸一拐。虽然他不能说自己介意爱人突然的兴致高昂，但他期望有一天这两个人能找到除争执外的新发泄方法。</p><p>然而事情仍在继续上演。</p><p>尽管哈利为自己用不着中途介入，阻止针对任何人的谋杀而感到如释重负，他认为自己再也无法容忍下去，转折是必须的。</p><p>而它也确实发生了。</p><p>他们在伏地魔的书房，房门大开。</p><p>放在之后，哈利会考虑那是伏地魔故意为之的可能性，而当下，伏地魔正沿着他的脖颈吮出一路吻痕，手指残忍而迅速地操开他的后穴，让他在试图扭动着躲开又失败，和哀求更多之间左右为难，差不多根本没有余力想门有没有关上。</p><p>伏地魔的手指摁压他的前列腺，他躺在桌面弓起身，呻吟着，忍耐着，绞紧对方的手指，脚趾蜷缩。伏地魔贴着他的喉咙轻笑，哈利抬起一只手——就他目前的状况来看这个动作近乎不可能——攀紧他的爱人的脖颈，然后用力。</p><p>“如果你不快点——<strong><em><b>操</b></em></strong>——”他的声音随着伏地魔弯曲手指而消失。</p><p>“耐心。”对方责备道，他幸运得很，因为哈利太专注于呼吸而顾不得报复。</p><p>他空出来的另一只手沉沉地把住哈利的大腿，把他摁在身下动弹不得。伏地魔异常尖锐的牙齿抵着喉咙，后穴被手指扩张，他没有可借力的地方，无处可逃。</p><p>他躺在桌子上小小地扭动，腰胯摇摆，试图得到一点点摩擦，却以失败告终。伏地魔又碾压他的前列腺了，他叹息，颤抖不已，强迫自己放松，无力地再次瘫倒在桌面上。</p><p>太过了。</p><p>他需要更多。</p><p>他收紧大腿，两只脚踝在伏地魔的背后交叉，把对方拉近，近得足够能感受到爱人硬挺的阴茎压进自己的股缝。伏地魔允许了他的动作，磨蹭了一次，两次，三次，复又退远。</p><p>“Vee。”他说，几乎要为他的离去而呜咽，“我已经——够了。<strong><em><b>求你了</b></em></strong>。”</p><p>伏地魔啧了一声，加入第三根手指，与前两根并行。</p><p>哈利又哀哀地叫，欲火难耐，烧得他几乎感到恶心，他扭来扭去，就快不能让自己放松适应对方的扩张。伏地魔抬起埋在他喉咙处的脸，离远了些，好看清自己的手指在哈利的后穴进进出出，哈利扬起一条胳膊横过自己的脸，不用看到爱人脸上的表情，而他面颊上的红晕蔓向胸膛，更加艳丽。</p><p>“不准这样，哈利。”伏地魔呵斥，钳制住哈利的手腕，强迫他把手臂放回桌面，“看着我。”</p><p>他屈起手指，哈利呛了一口，呼吸紊乱。</p><p>他猛地睁开眼，迎上伏地魔灼热的视线。</p><p>“很好。”伏地魔轻声说，扯出手指，哈利的后脑重重地落回去，他剧烈地喘息，仰面对着天花板，绞紧的只有空气。</p><p>伏地魔的手掌包住他的臀瓣，把它们分得更开，凉凉的空气碰到高热的皮肤，哈利浑身颤抖。他想合上双腿，隐藏自己，但没有这么做。他要伏地魔看着他被填满的模样。</p><p>接着，用一只手，伏地魔把他的大腿敞得更开。</p><p>他的另一只手握住自己的阴茎，哈利叹息，感到性器的顶部抵住后穴。当他动起来，哈利觉得肺里的空气都要被挤出去，伏地魔以一记缓慢又顺滑的顶弄，整根没入他的身体。</p><p>他觉得自己好像要窒息了——仿佛要被劈成两半，发着抖被打开。</p><p>他试图一边呼吸，稳定自己，却没成功，而伏地魔嘘声哄他，温柔地轻拍他的身侧。“没事的，哈利。”他从紧咬的牙关挤出这句话，好像保持静止对他来说很不容易，“等你说开始。”</p><p>哈利皱起脸，小幅度调整腰胯，脚腕嵌进伏地魔的后腰。他弓起身，双手在头顶攥成拳头，适应这种感觉。</p><p>在他的体内深深的地方，<strong><em><b>好疼</b></em></strong>。</p><p>他吐出之前屏住的气，强迫自己战栗的大腿静止不动，放松——慢慢地，小心地——伏地魔埋在他身体里的性器滚烫又坚实。“好了。”他说，声音微弱。</p><p>有那么一会，伏地魔继续一动不动。</p><p>然后他开始挺动，而哈利无法克制住呜咽泄出他的唇角，伏地魔的阴茎在他身体里抽插，一次又一次，直到他稳定保持了一个燃起哈利更多渴望的节奏。他闭上眼，小小地扭腰迎合每一次顶撞，调整角度直到——伏地魔下一记冲刺碾上他的前列腺，他呻吟。</p><p>喘着气想要呼吸，哈利双眼紧闭，转过头，让自己的脸颊贴着伏地魔凉爽的木制桌面，手臂松松地圈住他的肩膀，伏地魔向前挺送，火热的呼吸喷洒在哈利的肌肤上，啮咬他的下巴，在耳后留下一个热烈又缠绵的吻。</p><p>然后，他真不记得是什么促使他睁开眼。</p><p>也许他听到了声音。</p><p>也许只是一种感觉。</p><p>无论如何，他睁眼，心脏好像错了一拍，仿佛他的身体滚过一轮静电，当他看见里德尔站在敞开的门边，随意地倚着门柱，双手插在口袋里，他脸上是一副好奇的表情。</p><p>哈利张开嘴——试图警告伏地魔，或者让里德尔滚蛋——但都因伏地魔的咬下话化作另一句呻吟。</p><p>里德尔的眼睛对上他的，露出一个得意洋洋的笑。</p><p>哈利试图瞪他一眼，但就在这一刻，伏地魔再次顶进他的身体，又深，又慢得抓心挠肺，正正地撞上他的前列腺。哈利所能做的只有转过头，十根手指抓着伏地魔肩膀，把他拉下，更紧地搂住他。</p><p>第二次他得以有分心张望的机会时，里德尔不见了。</p><p> </p><p>事后，蜷缩在伏地魔的腿上，对方的一只手臂紧紧环住他的腰，另一只把他的脑袋摁在自己胸口，哈利想起来了。他用指关节戳了戳伏地魔的肋骨。</p><p>“干嘛？”伏地魔问道，脸埋在哈利的发间，所以声音模糊不清。</p><p>“另一个你看见我们了。”他说。伏地魔咕哝着表示知道，他的手指在稍早时候自己留下的一处吻痕边缘抚弄。哈利又戳了一下，直到伏地魔抓住他的手，让他们十指交叉。“听见我说的话了吗？”</p><p>伏地魔埋在他头发里，叹了口气，把人抱得更紧。“不关心。”他说，听上去已经半梦半醒了。</p><p>“什么？”哈利试图抽开身，去看伏地魔的眼睛，可对方不让他动，再次收紧怀抱，“为什么不？我是说——”</p><p>“哈利。”</p><p>“——他边旁观，还边对我笑得<strong><em><b>很得意</b></em></strong>。难道你不觉得这很——”</p><p>“<strong><em><b>哈利</b></em></strong>。”伏地魔利用插在他发间的手把他的脑袋往后扯，他被迫对上爱人疲倦的怒视。他咬牙切齿地问道：“是什么让你在这一刻认为我愿意讨论那个穿越时间的我？”</p><p>哈利眨眨眼，惊讶极了：“哦，好吧。那么你想说些什么？”</p><p>“什么也不想。”伏地魔说，又埋回到哈利的头发里去了。</p><p>哈利笑起来，膝盖推挤伏地魔的身侧。“第二轮也不想啦？”</p><p>伏地魔抱怨道：“也许再等一小时。”</p><p>“已经累了？”哈利问，露齿而笑，“想打个盹吗，老男人？”</p><p>“等你到了我这个年纪，你就能尽情评价我的年龄了。但在此之前，我建议你克制住。”</p><p>“哦拜托。”哈利说这，翻翻眼睛，“别像个小孩。你甚至还没到八十岁。”</p><p>伏地魔用力扯了他头发一下。“给我停。”</p><p>大笑着，哈利转过头亲了亲伏地魔的胸口。“好吧。”他说，“但只是因为你态度够好。”</p><p> </p><p>第二天，他发现里德尔在打量自己。因为这是他的家，况且在场的各位都是成年人（尽管从里德尔和伏地魔似乎无法在一个房间里和平共处这点来看，他可没觉得这两个人成年了），所以他拒绝为此感到尴尬。</p><p>下巴扬得高高的，他正视里德尔愉悦的目光。“喜欢你所看到的吗？”</p><p>“实际上，我很享受。”里德尔说，露出得意的笑容，突然间哈利理解了伏地魔一看到他就想动手的再显眼不过的冲动。他不知道里德尔什么时候起在这个时间线，已经怡然自得起来，或者说这只是他的伪装。“给我很大的……启迪。”</p><p>“是吗，挺好。”哈利清清嗓子，一条腿翘到另一条上，在椅子里坐得更直，“很高兴能听你这么说。”</p><p>“至少，它回答了你在这里做什么的问题。”</p><p>哈利皱起眉毛。“等等，什么？”</p><p>“没有什么不好意思的，哈利。”里德尔告诉他，慢慢地走近了，视线在哈利全身上下游走，把他的惊讶错当成拒绝，“<strong><em><b>完全</b></em></strong>没必要。毕竟，这也是份极其重要的工作，鉴于你的主人每天要面对多少压力源。”</p><p>“这里唯一的压力源是你。”哈利厉声道，而没有对他的发言作出任何解释。</p><p>“我是那么慷慨地向你提供了这份工作的保障，那么你一定心怀感激。”</p><p>哈利想笑，他不可思议地说：“你到底认为我是在这干什么的？”</p><p>“不是很明显吗？”</p><p>“请你说出来。”</p><p>“好吧，<strong><em><b>在我看来</b></em></strong>很明显。”里德尔一手捂胸，接着，黑眼睛里闪过一丝邪恶的精光，“告诉我，你总是叫得这么大声吗，还是说，那只是为了我的额外表演？”</p><p>哈利站起来，两颊火辣辣的。“如果你继续当个混蛋，我不奉陪。”</p><p>可他不得不经过里德尔身边才能走到门口，一只手握住他的上臂，让他停住脚步。“我无意冒犯。”里德尔说，哈利嗤笑，他皱起眉，“我认真的，哈利。说实话，我被另一个我的效率所折服。”</p><p>虽然已经知道他会后悔，哈利还是问道：“效率？”</p><p>“唔。”里德尔把他拉近，哈利发现自己正处于一个非常不舒服的姿势：他不得不一手放在里德尔坚实的胸膛上，以阻止自己被整个扯进对方的怀里。“我很少会有和别人亲密接触的欲望，而当我有这种想法的时候，有你这样的人在旁边，我想很多时间能被节省。”</p><p>“有我这样的人。”哈利语气平平地重复。</p><p>他错得有多离谱，简直有趣。而回到最初，假如那么多人并未抱有相同的想法，事情会更好玩。</p><p>“他付你钱吗？”里德尔问，“我想他需要，从他的举动来看。”</p><p>哈利扬起眉毛，真心拜服里德尔的厚颜无耻。“不，他没有。”</p><p>“唉，我以为作为英国魔法界的掌权者，一定能得到<strong><em><b>某些</b></em></strong>额外补贴。”</p><p>“而你觉得我就是其中一种。”</p><p>“瞧瞧你。”里德尔说，好像这句话足够解释一切。他一根手指点在哈利的下巴下，抬起他的头，用眼神描摹他的容颜，注意到哈利的伤疤，他的目光在那里停住。“即使是你的瑕疵也美得惊人。更不用提，你不可能超过二十五岁——对他的年纪来说，太过年轻了，不是吗？”</p><p>“这有什么问题吗？”</p><p>“唔。”里德尔眯起眼睛，陷入思索。他把哈利的下巴捧在掌心，拇指摩挲他的下唇，“告诉我，你的服务对你主人的所有形态都开放吗？”</p><p>哈利睁大眼睛，用力推了一把里德尔的胸口。</p><p>里德尔踉跄着退开，一脸被冒犯的表情。</p><p>“你不是我的任何人。”哈利说，怒气冲冲，“至少还不是。此外，我以为你对性没有兴趣。”</p><p>“我只是说<strong><em><b>很少</b></em></strong>。”里德尔纠正道，手在两侧攥成拳，怒目而视。当他发现哈利在看什么，便强迫自己松开手指。接着，他大概以示威胁地迈出一步。“但你不止这些，哈利。我想知道你是什么。”</p><p>哈利瞪回去。</p><p>“行吧，祝你成功想明白。”他虚情假意地说，大步流星地走向门口，肩膀擦过里德尔时，他补充道：“在那之前，自己解决你的欲望去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“好吧。”这天深夜，哈利对伏地魔说，他的头枕着伏地魔胸口，“你是对的。”</p><p>伏地魔一手插在他头发里。“一贯如此。这次我又说对了什么？”</p><p>哈利叹息，在对他爱人的喜爱和年轻的对方给自己带来的恼怒间拿不定主意。“年轻的你想干我。”</p><p>伏地魔随之的沉默意味深长。然后他说：“也许你应该听他的。”</p><p>哈利从伏地魔的胸口抬起头来，十分惊讶：“咦，你的主意变得可真快。”</p><p>“怎么说？”</p><p>“一天前你还嫉妒得不行——”</p><p>“我没有<strong><em><b>嫉妒</b></em></strong>。”</p><p>“——还只是看到我们面对面坐着，而现在你想要我去和他做爱啦？”</p><p>伏地魔抿起嘴唇。“我不<strong><em><b>想要</b></em></strong>你和他做爱。我只是认为这也许是……有益的。”</p><p>“有益？”哈利摇摇头，他的脑瓜不太能理解这个概念，“但是，为什么？我是说，我知道他肯定没有告诉我们他来到这里的手段，可难道你真的觉得和他上床，就能让他心甘情愿地吐露秘密？”</p><p>伏地魔看着他，好像他说了什么特别愚蠢的话。“我没暗示你用这种方法监视他。”</p><p>“哦。”哈利皱眉，“那为什么？”</p><p>“人们做爱的本质原因是什么？”伏地魔恼火地问，“我以为你会享受。”</p><p>“哦。”哈利又说了一遍，“呃，你考虑得真周到，但是没必要。”</p><p>“你不感兴趣？”</p><p>“我……”哈利犹豫了，思索该怎么回答，“的确，我不会说我不感兴趣……我只是没有特别感兴趣而已。”</p><p>“所以为什么不？”伏地魔问，“他和你年纪相仿，不是吗？他很……<strong><em><b>英俊</b></em></strong>。”</p><p>他毫不掩饰说到这个词时的轻蔑，哈利嗤笑。“所以？”</p><p>“所以。”伏地魔说，紧盯着他看，面色阴郁，“这都是人评价他们伴侣的典型要素，不对吗？”</p><p>“嗯，我想是的……”哈利说，在这点让了步，“但我和你在一起，不是吗？我又不在意那些。”</p><p>“得了吧。”伏地魔干巴巴地说，“告诉我你的真实想法。”</p><p>哈利打了他胸口一下，非常温柔地。“你知道我的意思。”</p><p>伏地魔若有所思，然后沉默了。最后，他说道：“你并没有更喜欢……”</p><p>“我没有。”哈利说，蹭蹭伏地魔的胸膛，张开手臂抱住男人的腰，“总之，我会让你知道，我就是喜欢你的样子。”</p><p>“唔。”</p><p>伏地魔不相信，哈利知道，但他不介意让事情顺其自然。</p><p>至少现在如此。</p><p>“假如我真的想要他。”哈利顿了顿，补充道，“他的性格还有<strong><em><b>巨大</b></em></strong>的改进空间。他需要做的只有张开嘴，那我就会改变主意。”一根手指在伏地魔的肋骨上画了个爱心，“你们两个之间，我肯定选择你。”</p><p>伏地魔说话时，他能听见对方的诧异与不相信。“你的想法很特别。他做了什么，惹你这么生气？”</p><p>“他认为我是你的婊子。”</p><p>伏地魔抬起头看着哈利，他的眼睛睁得很大。“真的？”</p><p>哈利点点头，他抽动嘴唇。哈利眯起眼睛，伏地魔的脑袋又一次倒回枕头。他一手捂住脸，遮着嘴巴，肩膀开始耸动。</p><p>哈利坐起来，居高临下对他怒目而视。“这不好笑！”他抗议。</p><p>伏地魔只是看着他笑，当哈利企图挣脱他的怀抱时，他圈住哈利的腰，把他摁回胸口。“但他没说错，我的爱。”伏地魔说，又笑了，“啊，这么一想，你会是个糟糕的婊子的。”</p><p>“什么？”哈利停止挣扎，转而去掐他的侧腰，“我才不会！”</p><p>伏地魔拍开他的手。“哦？”</p><p>“我会做得很他妈出色的，谢谢你。我要成为你最棒的婊子。”</p><p>“唔。”伏地魔噙着笑，仰视哈利，手掌贴上哈利的面颊。看到哈利追循自己的触摸，他愉快地眯起眼睛。“也许你会的。只用一个表情，你就能让我沉醉，还有你的……勇气。”</p><p>哈利轻蔑地哼道：“真是评价我无礼的好说辞。”</p><p>伏地魔咂嘴，手指责备地点了点他的面颊。“你知道你的价值，而且你确保我也深有同感。我不会把它称之为无礼。”</p><p>“不，我猜你不会。”哈利终于窝回他胸口，接受伏地魔在他发间的爱抚，“毕竟，如果我无礼，你又是什么？”</p><p>伏地魔做了一次坚定的努力，让自己看起来很威严。“我很……苛刻。”</p><p>“你是个恶毒的老混蛋。”哈利纠正他，吻了吻对方蹙起的额头。伏地魔咬他的嘴唇，他笑了一声躲开去，“可我还是喜欢你。”</p><p> </p><p>问题在于，当他告诉伏地魔自己对里德尔不感兴趣，他是认真的。</p><p>真的。</p><p>但里德尔似乎打定主意要改变他的想法。通过他相对而言短暂的人生中学到的课来看，汤姆·里德尔不是那种会轻易放弃的类型。在所有方面都是如此。</p><p> </p><p>“下午好，哈利。”第二天，他走进起居室，里德尔对他打招呼。</p><p>哈利停在门边，怀疑自己是不是产生幻觉了，因为他看到伏地魔懒洋洋地坐在房间另一边靠窗的位置。他看看他，又看看他，满腹狐疑。</p><p>仅在一天前，这两个人一副要在决斗中把房间扯成两半的架势——显然，从魔法原理到政治看法，或者任何普天之下的东西——而不是安安静静地坐在一块。然而，这似乎正是他们当下正在做的事。</p><p>他知道绝对有陷阱，但决定陪他们玩玩。</p><p>“早安。”他说着，在里德尔椅子对面找了个沙发坐下，这个角度他能将两个人都收于眼底。</p><p>他对伏地魔投去询问的目光，可对方忙着和里德尔较劲，眼神阴暗。</p><p>“我们正要说起你呢。”里德尔告诉他。</p><p>“这样吗？”哈利扬起眉毛，“介意仔细说说吗？”</p><p>“当然不介意。”里德尔说，“你瞧，我正在问他关于你……在他新秩序里的角色。”</p><p>哈利没有翻白眼，但他很想。“他怎么说？”他问。</p><p>里德尔若有所思。“不多。”</p><p>“我好惊讶。”</p><p>“当然，我不怪他。”里德尔说着，站起身。他向沙发逼近，哈利主动变换姿势，双腿蜷缩到身下，里德尔在他旁边落座，一条胳膊揽过他的背。</p><p>哈利几乎要啧啧称奇了，尽管他不确定这是出于里德尔的胆大程度还是他爱人的自控力。</p><p>里德尔的手指拂过他的脖颈，这个举动耗尽他所有的自制力，才没有缩起脖子，而里德尔整只手都在他后颈处落定。伏地魔终于看向他，四目纠缠。</p><p>哈利想问他脑子在想什么，又一次的，他大概能猜出一二。</p><p>“如果我有你在身边。”里德尔说，张开的五指嵌进哈利的颈项，“我也不会和别人分享细节。”</p><p>房间另一面，伏地魔微微一动。</p><p>他点点头，微不可见。</p><p>显然里德尔在自己身上倾注的注意力超出了哈利的预计，因为这好像是一个他等待已久的信号，他的力道加大，握住哈利的脖颈把他拽得更近，强迫哈利看着自己。哈利一手撑在两人之间的软垫上，以防自己向前栽倒，而这起了很大作用。</p><p>“你想干什么？”他问，求救的视线飘向伏地魔，却没有得到回应。</p><p>里德尔叹口气，好像很无聊似的。“还不——”</p><p>“请说得<strong><em><b>更</b></em></strong>明白些。”哈利打断他，怒气冲冲。</p><p>“唔。”里德尔再次粗暴地拉扯他，哈利惊叫一声，被迫向前倒去，脸正正地撞上里德尔的胸膛。这么近，他能看见里德尔黑眼睛里星星点点的赭色，宛如地面上干涸的血迹，里德尔说话时的呼吸铺洒在他唇上。“如果我必须。”</p><p>哈利还没来得及抗议，或是拿定主意，里德尔就缩短了两人的距离，他抬起另一只手捧着哈利的下巴。</p><p>他的吻和伏地魔的迥然不同——不只是面部轮廓及饱满的唇瓣，还有他的亲吻方式。</p><p>没有一丝一毫是哈利熟悉的，没有一丝一毫是温柔的。</p><p>他吻他，好像是想把哈利囫囵吞下去，唇舌激烈地吮吻，哈利的下巴逐渐被他捏得生疼。哈利喘息着张开嘴，感到里德尔的舌头探了进去。</p><p>他揪住里德尔的衬衫，布料在指间攥成一团，他跪坐起来，变换着角度，逼迫里德尔躺下去，脊背平贴在沙发上。里德尔对此别无异议，而哈利因快感和掌控力屏住呼吸，他跨坐在里德尔的大腿上，摁住他，吸吮对方伸到自己嘴里的舌头，还用牙齿轻轻刮擦。里德尔发出一个抗议的声音，在哈利的桎梏里尽可能往后躲，哈利在亲吻里微笑，动作放得轻柔，偏过头，舌头抚慰地蹭过对方的下唇。</p><p>他舔进里德尔的口腔，喉音轻轻滚过，里德尔躺在他身下时的温顺取悦了他，两人找到了亲吻的节奏。</p><p>一吻结束，当他抽开身，恰好来得及捕捉到里德尔的眼皮轻颤着掀开，惋惜那离去的吻，嘴唇一片水光。他问：“这回答了你的问题了吗？”</p><p>里德尔凝视他，胸膛上下起伏，他很困惑。“什么？”</p><p>哈利调整姿势，膝盖贴上里德尔的裤裆，对方呻吟着，后仰着头，露出喉咙。他舒展大腿肌肉，磨蹭哈利的腿，哈利粲然一笑。“关于我的角色。”他解释道，欣赏里德尔头发凌乱，温顺地瘫在他身下的模样，“你明白了吗？”</p><p>“我不确定。”里德尔说，对着天花板眨巴眨巴眼睛，他有点气喘，然后双眼锁住哈利，“也许你应该详细点。”</p><p>“也许……”</p><p>他伸出一根手指轻点嘴唇，里德尔的目光跟随他的动作。当他看向伏地魔时绽出灿烂的笑，因为对方的眼睛被欲望烧得晦暗，还有双腿分开的姿势，其中的空间足够容纳一个哈利，如果他愿意。</p><p>而他也有点想这么做。</p><p>“也许你说得没错。”他继续说，里德尔的双手落在他大腿上，手掌心的热度轻而易举地渗进他的衣服，直抵皮肤。他弯下腰，在对方唇角映下一个纯洁的吻。“或者……”他蹭着里德尔的脸颊，抵着他皮肤叹息，里德尔的身体颤抖了，“也许。”里德尔握着他大腿的手指越收越紧，他补充道，“你应该自己滚蛋，无论你们两个家伙玩些什么傻帽游戏，都别扯上我。”</p><p>里德尔僵住了，措手不及。“你说什么——”</p><p>“你以为我瞎么？”哈利问，牙齿嵌进皮肤，里德尔在他身下弓起背，“第一天起，你们就互相较劲，所以不准利用我。”</p><p>“我们没有——”</p><p>哈利吮了他耳廓一口，膝盖更用力地挤压里德尔的裤裆，里德尔腰胯耸动，震惊地嘶了一声，他说：“不准对我撒谎。”</p><p>“哈利。”里德尔说，恳求着。</p><p>哈利在他耳边轻笑，他战栗了。</p><p>“好多了。”哈利说。他双手平平贴上里德尔的胸膛，借力使自己回到跪坐的姿势，里德尔为突如其来的压力发出咕哝。他拍平自己在里德尔衣服上留下的皱褶，拇指沿着纽扣游走，好像打算解开它们。</p><p>“但还不够。”</p><p>毫无预警地，他从沙发上起身，完全把里德尔俯卧的身躯晾在边上。</p><p>与此同时，里德尔用手肘撑起自己，目光追随他，张开嘴，而哈利又后退一步，手插在口袋里，因为若是不这么做，他可能就会伸出手弥补两人的距离。里德尔看起来被冒犯了，仿佛很想抗议两人突然拉大的间距，却不知道该怎么做。</p><p>哈利看向伏地魔，他的爱人同样紧紧盯着自己。</p><p>哈利对两个人摇头。“都给我爬。”他直言不讳。虽然不能确切知道他们在搞什么，又为何要在这种时候把自己牵扯进去，但他敢打包票，谁也不无辜，“你们<strong><em><b>两个</b></em></strong>。”</p><p>语毕，他转身，拔腿走人。</p><p>当他快步走向门口，决定把自己关进图书馆一小时，或者五小时，专心处理亟待过目的新议案的草案，他听到伏地魔说话了。“我相信，这就是我跟你说过的。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>两天后，里德尔埋伏在他从魔法部回来的路上，又吻了他一次。他被摁在墙上，里德尔的大腿挤进他双腿之间，而手则被高举过头摁在墙面，他甚至都没来得及惊讶，里德尔就倾身捕获他的双唇，随之而来是激烈的吻。</p><p>哈利以相同的热情回应，在里德尔的禁锢里屈起身。</p><p>里德尔终于结束了亲吻，他在哈利眼里得意得不行，哈利边舔着自己刺痛的下唇，边思考对方也许终于找回了尊严。</p><p>他放松地倚着墙，因为他目前还不想动手打架，他说：“这回没有观众了？”</p><p>里德尔叹气，好像这个问题让他很烦恼。“我想你误会了。”</p><p>“哦？”哈利问，舒展身体，活动脖子，任里德尔欣赏，如果那流连在他喉咙处的视线意有所指的话。“你指什么？”</p><p>“我不是为了另一个我才这么做的。”里德尔说，又朝他俯下身。</p><p>哈利接受了他的亲吻。而下一个，他也没有反对。</p><p>他侧过脸，里德尔在他脸颊边低低地哼着，吻遍他的下颔，然后扳起哈利的下巴，埋进颈窝厮磨，吮吻先前伏地魔心满意足在他皮肤上留下的略有褪色的吻痕。</p><p>“但也是部分原因。”哈利说，里德尔小口地咬他，舌头爱抚那块印记，“我知道。”</p><p>“也许吧。”里德尔承认，退远些，然后松开哈利的手腕，把他的脖颈和下巴拢在掌心，“我不否认，有个想法让我……心生好奇，占有被另一个我如此珍视的你——把你变成我的。”</p><p>哈利嘲笑道：“想都别想。”</p><p>他花了十年才让自己彻彻底底地同伏地魔绑在一起，严丝合缝，谁也不能分开他们。他们的羁绊，是这个二十五岁版本的他无法撼动丝毫的。</p><p>听到他的宣言，里德尔眼里浮出奇怪的情绪——饥渴，渴望和嫉妒。他认了出来，他也经常在他爱人脸上看到它们。在他能看得更真切些前，里德尔再次俯身，吻落在他的唇上。</p><p>这次的亲吻很轻柔，仅仅是一个触碰，便离去了。哈利闭上眼，这是里德尔头一次让他无法呼吸。</p><p>“这是为了什么？”他说，眼睛簌簌睁开。</p><p>里德尔用拇指摩挲他的脸颊，露齿一笑，说道：“为了你的全心全意。”</p><p>哈利气急败坏，反驳他：“我——又不是对你。”</p><p>“但你是的。”里德尔说，看着他，仿佛想把他的模样都誊入记忆，除此之外别无他想，“你会的。”</p><p>他觉得，这倒是真话。</p><p> </p><p>这天夜里，哈利躺在他爱人身侧，脑子里想着里德尔。虽然他拒绝透露穿越时间的方法，但伏地魔终于设法研究出了一丝眉目。他会在这待到夏天结束——还有不到两个礼拜。</p><p>他翻了个身，目光描摹伏地魔熟悉的脸。</p><p>伸出手，他的指尖抚过那尖锐的、非人类的颧骨和紧绷的皮肤，指腹恰好触碰到肌肤末尾的鳞片。他试图去想象，倘若多年前他说了“不”，倘若他选择继续战斗，而非和谈，他的人生会是怎样的光景。</p><p>他想象着他的人生，倘若伏地魔从未杀害他的双亲。</p><p>倘若汤姆·里德尔从未变成伏地魔。</p><p>他很少想这些，而且拒绝去想，因为即使是现在，他都会感到痛彻心扉，而且无关紧要。因为伏地魔确实杀害了他的父母，哈利也确实放下魔杖——在文件指示签名处署上自己的姓名，从而拯救千万人的性命。</p><p>这就是他所拥有的。</p><p>里德尔是一个提醒，提醒那些未发生的过去，而两礼拜内，他就走了。</p><p>他的指头在伏地魔下巴上轻点，思绪万千。他神游天外，都没注意到伏地魔醒了，直到发现自己的手被伏地魔牢牢捉住。</p><p>“嗨。”他轻声说，注视那双熟悉的红眼睛。</p><p>伏地魔也看着他，瞳孔在黑夜里扩散得很大。“你在干什么？”</p><p>“思考。”</p><p>“唔。”伏地魔说，他握着哈利的手腕，然后移到唇边，吻了吻他的手心，“危险的习惯。”</p><p>哈利嗤笑。“粗鲁。”他说，微笑攀上他的唇角，接着敛去笑意，“我在想里德尔。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>他的爱人把他拉近，他的头枕在伏地魔苍白的胸口，另一只空闲的手去追寻对方肋骨上星星点点的鳞片，“我在想和他做爱。”</p><p>“好一个惊喜。”伏地魔说，听起来睡意朦胧。哈利掐了他一把，他嘶了一声，睁开眼睛瞪他。“想要我的祝福吗？”他问，伴随冷笑。</p><p>“实际上，是的。”哈利用手肘撑起自己，低头俯视伏地魔的脸。</p><p>“那你已经得到了。”伏地魔只是睨了他一眼，便说，“是什么改变了你的心意？”</p><p>“他很……执着。”</p><p>“我发现了。”</p><p>哈利哼了一声。“你当然发现了。”他喃喃道，然后咬住嘴唇，看向别处，“在客厅里的那天，他吻了我。你看起来……很感兴趣。”</p><p>“唔。”伏地魔闭上眼，得意地笑了。毋需猜测，哈利就知道他在想什么。“我必须承认，那样的你美极了。而且，我还没有虚伪到一种地步，能否认被我深深吸引的你，对我来说毫无感觉。”</p><p>于是他回想起自己离开房间时，伏地魔说的话。“你知道他想这么做。”</p><p>这不是问句。</p><p>“我知道。”伏地魔承认，沿着哈利的脊椎线抚摸下去，“当然，我建议他静候良机，当我不在的时候再接近你，但我相信他希望我看得见。”</p><p>“他当然希望。”哈利喃喃道。他寻了个安稳的位置，一侧耳朵贴在伏地魔胸口，享受皮肤上爱人抚摸他的感觉。他接着开口，是由于这点必须得到确定：“你真的没意见？即使他不是你？”</p><p>伏地魔的手停下了。</p><p>“啊，但他是的。”他说，在哈利反驳之前，他继续道，“他是我最糟糕的时候，没有经受岁月的打磨，也没有你的影响。”他将哈利带入一个吻，而哈利忍不住在他唇齿间微笑，感到两对尖牙的挤压，想着这说明了于他而言，更喜欢它们而非里德尔平整的牙齿。“我不会剥夺他把你拐上床的机会，毕竟他还要花上好几十年才能等到第二次。”</p><p>哈利离开这个吻，难以置信地笑起来。“为什么最坏的事情，从你嘴里说出来，就听起来那么浪漫呢？”</p><p>“这是天赋（gift）。”</p><p>“哦，拜托。”哈利说，翻翻眼睛。</p><p>“要一点技巧。”伏地魔坦白。他又亲了亲哈利，咬着他的下唇，“以及对戏剧性的良好直觉。”</p><p>“我可不会说你对戏剧性的痴迷很健康。”哈利说，若有所思。</p><p>伏地魔扬起眉，尽管他没有眉毛。“不会吗？”</p><p>“我的意思是，我非常肯定你对宏大演说的痴迷直接导致了我的死里逃生，至少在四次不同的场合里。”</p><p>“所以我说了。”伏地魔告诉他，“这是礼物（gift）。”</p><p>哈利把脑袋埋在伏地魔的下巴之下，以隐藏他的红晕，而爱人的手抬了起来，搭在他脑后，搂紧了。他亲了亲伏地魔的喉咙，微笑着说：“傻瓜。”</p><p> </p><p>既然他下定决心，真的要和里德尔做爱，那么唯一的问题就是性爱发生的地点和时间。尽管他很肯定，对里德尔来说，无论找的是哪个相对平坦的表面，能把他摁在身下，里德尔就心满意足，但哈利情愿有更舒服的地方。</p><p>再者，他想要找个能确保伏地魔无法走进来的地方，这倒不是出于他对爱人反应的担心（看到伏地魔轻易地坦白他很享受两人在一起的画面），而是由于他不想处理里德尔随之膨胀的自我感觉。</p><p>他已经自大得要命，而当哈利终于屈服于他的诱惑，情况只会更糟。</p><p>没必要帮它冲出宇宙了。</p><p> </p><p>一天，伏地魔被叫去参加一场威森加摩的紧急会议，哈利的机会来了。该会议将进行至深夜，而这为他留下宽裕的时间和里德尔独处。</p><p>一经确认伏地魔走了，且不可能毫无征兆地返回，他便来到图书馆找里德尔。当对方没在骚扰哈利，或是刺激伏地魔时——无论是为了打探统治的细节，还是单纯想烦他，就经常泡在图书馆里。</p><p>此时，他正横卧在离壁炉最近的躺椅上，一手拿书。</p><p>很好，哈利想。这让他的计划实行更容易。</p><p>身后的门轻咔一声合拢，里德尔的书掉在胸膛上，当他看见来人时惊讶地扬起眉毛。哈利不能怪他，因为通常两人相遇的情况，都是里德尔到处逮他，而非反过来。</p><p>“你好，哈利。”里德尔冲他打招呼</p><p>哈利慢慢走近，脸上带着灿烂的笑，但他没有回答，直到把自己扔到里德尔的膝盖上——跨坐在他的大腿上，引出对方一句轻声惊呼——才开口。“你好呀。”</p><p>里德尔非常轻柔地把书放到一边，手搭在哈利的大腿上，手掌缓慢地上下摩挲。他问：“我是何等荣幸，能得到你的拜访？”</p><p>哈利歪歪脑袋，思忖着如何回复。</p><p>最后，他决定开门见山，因为他觉得这样做最能让里德尔吓一跳——和哈利自己的伏地魔相比，对方不可避免地更不情愿、也更不容易抛弃冷静与敏锐。</p><p>“我想要你干我。”</p><p>里德尔的眼睛瞪大了。</p><p>他没有给哈利任何改变心意的机会，毫不犹豫地翻身交换两人的位置。哈利只能眨巴着眼睛看他，姿势变换得过于迅速，让他吃了一惊。“真的？”他问，好像不相信自己的耳朵。</p><p>哈利点点头，而里德尔嘶嘶地说了什么，很可能在庆祝他的得胜，同时他覆上哈利的嘴唇，给了他一个激烈的吻，边亲边舔。哈利吸吮他的舌头，侧头调整亲吻的角度，避免两人的鼻子太用力地撞在一起。他竖起一脚踩在躺椅上，撑起腰向上去蹭里德尔的身体，渴望肉体的摩擦。</p><p>里德尔在他嘴里呻吟，以示同意，一手拉拽哈利的衬衫。</p><p>哈利主动抬起双臂，衬衫被扯落，里德尔把它扔到一边，他却一眼也没看。相反，他挣扎着去解里德尔的皮带，抽掉它，手指在纽扣与拉链摸索，终于把它们统统解开，然后把手伸进里德尔的裤子，触碰赤裸的皮肤。</p><p>他握紧里德尔的阴茎，里德尔在他身上低沉地呻吟，手臂颤抖着，努力使自己撑在哈利上方，粗重的喘息打在哈利脸颊。</p><p>哈利缩回手，他嘶了一声，但当他看着哈利把手放到嘴边，将五根一一吮吸，而后舔着手掌，他的抗议湮没在唇边。这次，哈利再握住里德尔的阴茎，滑动变得轻易，哈利撸动着，直到里德尔硬起来。</p><p>“裤子。”里德尔说，呼吸急促，哈利抬起腰胯，让里德尔把长裤拽下双腿，然后把它踢落到地板。“你——你有——？”</p><p>哈利单手召唤他和伏地魔上次留在这儿的润滑剂。</p><p>它撞进掌心，他笑了，愉快地发现它只剩一半。</p><p>里德尔张大嘴，瞪大眼睛，又震惊又愤慨。“你们在图书馆里放润滑剂？”他问。</p><p>哈利翻个白眼，一翻身，这样又是他在上面。“闭嘴。”他抵着里德尔的嘴说，而里德尔遵命，选择吻他。</p><p>他拧开润滑剂的盖子，沾满手指，往自己的后穴探进一根。他一面往里伸，一面调整角度，以免扩张结束后手腕疼得要死，他轻咬里德尔的下唇，舔舐对方的口腔。当他能毫无阻碍地把一根手指塞进去，便加了第二根，两指分开绞动，也许这一步还太心急，他的大腿因灼痛而颤抖，他在唇齿纠缠里吸气。</p><p>里德尔偏过头，喘息不止。“等等。”他说，往他的身体下面看去，试图看个分明。</p><p>“能不能让我——”</p><p>他抻长胳膊搂住他，指尖摁到哈利的菊穴边缘，哈利呼吸一滞。</p><p>“你过去有过——”</p><p>里德尔对他怒目而视，脸上忽然泛起红晕，哈利决定这点无关紧要。他又拧开盖子，给里德尔的手指挤满润滑剂，然后扔在地上。</p><p>哈利叹息，感到里德尔塞进来的一根手指，正好和自己的挤在一起，他的大腿颤抖不止，绞紧后穴，接着强迫自己放松，适应对方的入侵。</p><p>里德尔用手指操他，动作粗暴，只插了两下就又伸进第二根，于是哈利清楚这人在以前绝对没做过类似的事。</p><p>他的抽插太用力了，而且一点也不给哈利适应的时间，但哈利没有喊停。</p><p>然后里德尔坐起来，这个动作改变了后面的角度，逼出哈利的呻吟——半是抱怨，半是快慰。里德尔的手指不像伏地魔的那么长，但它们比哈利自己的更长，也更粗。</p><p>“转过去。”里德尔气喘吁吁地说，弯曲手指，让吞着它们的哈利战栗起来。</p><p>哈利点点头，抽回自己的手指，里德尔也不情不愿地撤出来。里德尔抓住哈利的腰，帮他完成转身，而后一手按在他两片肩胛骨之间，往下摁，直到哈利背部曲起，头埋在手臂间的软垫里，屁股翘在半空。</p><p>没有一丝预警，里德尔三根手指都插了进来，哈利揪紧软垫，低吟出声，提醒自己呼吸，放松接受扩张。</p><p>一手把住哈利的腰胯，让他保持不动，里德尔扩张他，弯曲手指，把他的洞口抻开。他碾到哈利的前列腺，哈利呻吟着，胸口更深地陷进躺椅，大腿分得更开。里德尔又做了一次，哈利感到一股急促的快感流经他全身上下。</p><p>“好了。”他喘口气说，小小地扭动，里德尔的手指被他绞得紧紧的。他需要<strong><em><b>更多</b></em></strong>，“我准备好了。”</p><p>他扭头看向身后，当里德尔脸上的表情——眼睛睁得老大，注意力集中——引入眼帘，他的不耐烦散去了一部分，但也只有一部分而已。里德尔慢慢抽出手指，很不情愿，他的视线在哈利的后穴处流连，看它咬紧了一团空气。</p><p>哈利一脚踹在他小腿上，他扒着躺椅边缘俯下身，抓起润滑剂悉数涂抹在阴茎上，然后终于——<strong><em><b>终于</b></em></strong>——顶了进去。</p><p>哈利呻吟，凝聚注意力，向后迎合里德尔短促的撞击，那根性器还没完全进来。到里德尔终于完全进入他的身体的时刻来临，他觉得已经等了一万年，如此漫长以至于几乎没有心思去数。他咬紧牙关阻挡下一句呻吟，脸埋在手臂里，适应身体内部那滚烫的坚挺，以及扩张——那是扩张。</p><p>里德尔整根没入后的很长一段时间里，都没有动作，他大口喘气，好像刚跑完马拉松似的，一条手臂缠在哈利的腰上，另一手死死捏着他的大腿。</p><p>“哈利。”他说，呼吸紊乱，声音似乎带有一丝惊叹。</p><p>接着里德尔的手动了，转而抓住他的大腿，把哈利定在原位。</p><p>他抽了出来。</p><p>他这一退，直把哈利的空气从胸腔带了出来，而当里德尔复又用力插进来时，他整个身体被这股冲力撞得往前去。里德尔把他的大腿攥得更紧，一边胯下发力往前干他，一边把他拉回来含住自己的阴茎。而他抽回来，哈利在他的禁锢下动弹不得，尽管</p><p>他大开大合地操哈利，光顾着追寻自己的快感。哈利强迫自己在他的撞击下保持呼吸，而他脑子里只剩下里德尔阴茎的抽插，两人肉体磨蹭下生起的滑腻热意——里德尔的龟头碾过他的前列腺，快感随之垒起。</p><p>里德尔的节奏松懈下来，往前倒去，脸埋在哈利颈旁，强迫哈利承受他的重量。他贴着哈利的皮肤，呼吸粗重，手抓在哈利脑袋两侧，下身的冲撞变得杂乱，更快也更粗暴。他残酷地干进他身体，每一记顶弄都伴随腰胯小幅度的摇摆，好像这样做就能使他每次进入得更深。</p><p>里德尔在他耳边叹息，哈利用一只颤抖的胳膊撑起身，把自己的性器握在手里，在里德尔狂乱的冲撞下撸动它。他在里德尔的桎梏里扭动腰臀，压力感层层上升，他绷紧大腿肌肉。毫无预警的，他射了满手，炽热且迷蒙的快感化作浪潮将他淹没，只感到里德尔在他屁股里的沉甸甸的阴茎。里德尔在他的高潮中继续操他，哈利绞紧后穴，一句依稀是哈利名字的低语从他唇边滚落。</p><p>他也达到高潮，喊叫闷在哈利肩膀，他咬紧牙关猛力冲刺——一下，两下，三下，双臂震颤，全部体重都压到哈利背上。哈利呻吟着，整个都被压进躺椅软垫，双腿失去了力气。</p><p>他感到自己的白浊，湿漉漉地溅洒在小腹，而里德尔射在他里面。</p><p>良久，他只是躺着，在躺椅里喘息。当他松开软垫，指关节一阵疼痛。而自始自终，里德尔沉重的身体都压在他背上，腰胯继续耸动，软下来的阴茎在哈利屁股里研磨。</p><p>结束了，他觉得难以承受了——里德尔的体重和温度，在他身体里的阴茎——于是他动起来，用手肘戳戳里德尔的肋骨。里德尔咕哝着抱怨，双腿把身下哈利的牢牢夹住，他的性器滑出穴口。</p><p>他的离去让哈利抖了一下，里德尔的精液从后穴滴落，他皱起脸。</p><p>“下去。”他低声说，又搡了他一把。</p><p>里德尔只把前额更用力地贴着哈利的肩膀，动也不动，所以哈利用前臂撑着软垫支起上半身，把里德尔甩到地板上。</p><p>里德尔抬头看他，看起来严重被冒犯了。</p><p>然后，在哈利来得及想个维护自己的理由前，里德尔猛得伸手，一拉。</p><p>哈利叫了一声摔倒在地，腰臀处炸开钝痛，疼得他浑身发抖。“你干嘛？”他抱怨，声音闷在地板上。</p><p>里德尔挪到他边上，一手抚摸他的头发。“你先推我的。”</p><p>半晌，两人都安静地躺在地板上，谁也不动。</p><p>接着，里德尔的手往下摸，抚过他的脊椎，指尖轻触他的洞口，探进里面，哈利的大腿抽搐了一下。“所以。”里德尔说，“关于第二轮。”</p><p>哈利哼了一声打断他，抬起头怒目而视。“门都没有。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“那么，你已经做了。”翌日，伏地魔说着，走进书房，他刚从魔法部回来。</p><p>哈利从赫敏最新的来信里抬起头。“做什么了？”</p><p>伏地魔只是扬起一边眉，视线沉沉扫过哈利全身，意有所指，边缓缓逼近哈利。哈利唰得红了脸。</p><p>“你怎么知道？”他问。</p><p>“回来的时候遇到了另一个我。”伏地魔说，打手势示意哈利起立。哈利站起身，伏地魔便坐进他的椅子，把哈利拉上自己膝盖坐好，鼻子在哈利耳后蹭来蹭去。“他的表情……很微妙。”</p><p>哈利嗤了一声，因为他已经可以完美地想象出——一副心照不宣、趾高气扬的表情，为惹恼伏地魔量身定做。“我不意外。”</p><p>“嗯。”伏地魔在他耳后吻了一下，宽大的手掌搭上哈利的大腿。</p><p>“我希望那不是一场令你大失所望的体验。”</p><p>他大笑，在伏地魔膝盖上扭动，落在他大腿上的那只手渐渐上移。“你好没自信。”他责备道，“为什么会失望？”</p><p>“我还记得我在他那个年纪的时候。”他的爱人告诉他，话语洒在他的皮肤上，哈利一阵发颤，“他一定很笨拙，只<strong><em><b>渴望</b></em></strong>释放，不顾一切地在你身上蹭来蹭去。告诉我，他有丝毫关心过你的快感吗？”</p><p>哈利的脸因这些话烧了起来。“他很<strong><em><b>好</b></em></strong>。”</p><p>“他让你高潮了吗，哈利？”</p><p>伏地魔的手越摸越高，哈利死死捏住他的手腕，尽可能端庄地说：“我不认为这关你的事。”</p><p>伏地魔轻笑，张嘴热切地舔吻他的脖颈。“<strong><em><b>你</b></em></strong>就是我的事。”他说，绕在哈利腰上的手臂发力，把他紧紧搂在怀里“回答我的问题。”</p><p>哈利颤抖地吐气，稍微变换姿势以掩饰自己的逐渐起反应的下身。</p><p>“我自己打出来的。”他承认。</p><p>伏地魔埋在他的喉咙，喉音滚动。“告诉我？”</p><p>哈利一甩头，复又枕在伏地魔肩膀，往下缓缓摆动腰肢，在伏地魔膝盖上岔开大腿。“用我的手。”他说，呼吸艰涩，伏地魔啄吻他的下巴，又一手伸进他的衬衫下，另一只忙着解开他的裤子。“我——他当时在我上面，让我跪在他身下。那太……”</p><p>“继续。”伏地魔说，鼓励他。</p><p>“他好，嗯——大。”</p><p>伏地魔笑了，异常尖锐的牙齿抵着他皮肤，大腿向上摩擦哈利被布料包裹的屁股。“我想他是的。”</p><p>“可他没有——”哈利顿了顿，吸口气说，“他没有——没有碰我，所以——”</p><p>“所以你碰了自己。”伏地魔帮他说完。</p><p>他把手指举至哈利唇边，哈利热切地把它们含进嘴里吸吮，舌头在指间舞动。“唔。”哈利含着手指，低哼——半是回答，半是鼓励——而伏地魔的手指又往里压了点，刮擦着他的脸颊内侧，爱抚他的舌头，直到哈利觉得它们都快顶到自己喉底，他颤抖起来。</p><p>当伏地魔收回手指，哈利叹息，舔舔嘴唇，好像是想回味爱人皮肤的味道。</p><p>伏地魔长长的手指包裹住他的性器，哈利的腰胯前顶，脊背弯了起来，向下磨蹭，感受到伏地魔的硬挺被他困在下面。</p><p>“他比你先高潮吗？”伏地魔问，哈利几乎无法思考这个问题，伏地魔包裹他的手灵活而娴熟地收紧，他迷失在这种感觉中。</p><p>他的手指嵌进伏地魔座椅的扶手，而他当出声，却差点尴尬地呛住。“没嗯——没有。”</p><p>他感到伏地魔贴着他脸颊的笑意。“好。”他说，柔声细语，他稳健、灵活的手继续未完成的事业，每次撸动手掌都包着他的龟头微微移动。哈利的腰胯往前送，快感席卷而来，保持不动对他来说非常困难，是伏地魔把他固定住的。</p><p>是这铁一般的桎梏，加上握着他性器上的手，将他送上顶峰。哈利高潮时，白浊溅了伏地魔一手，爱人在他耳边喃喃夸奖。</p><p>事后，他无力地瘫倒在对方的怀里，相信伏地魔能把他摆弄得舒舒服服。</p><p>伏地魔没有动他，而是露出自己的手指给他看，这次，上面沾满了他自己的精液，哈利毫不犹豫地含住，每根手指都舔得干干净净，同时晃动腰肢——故意用缓慢的速度——坐在他爱人的膝上。伏地魔每将一根手指送到他唇边，他都张嘴迎接它们，直到再也没有东西可以供他舔掉。</p><p>尽管他对自己是否享受这个味道保持怀疑，但他乐于欣赏伏地魔的快感，和哈利为他口交带给他的感觉。所以当伏地魔最后收回手指，哈利叹气，恋恋不舍。</p><p>作为回应，伏地魔在他的太阳穴印下一吻，变出一块布，拭净自己的手和哈利的阴茎。而后，差不多满意了，他把哈利的裤子重新穿好。</p><p>哈利喉底轻震，偏偏脑袋亲在伏地魔下巴。</p><p>“你呢？”他问。</p><p>伏地魔轻笑，一手抚过哈利的头发，爱抚他，直到哈利真的昏昏欲睡。“晚点。”他说，哈利发出个很轻的声音，表示听到了，然后找个舒服的姿势打起瞌睡，伏地魔倾身去取最近的一摞等候他批阅的信件，哈利乖顺地随他变换姿势。</p><p>被抱在爱人腿上，他睡意渐浓，思绪随着羽毛笔在羊皮纸上的沙沙声，以及偶尔抱怨魔法部惯常无能的咕哝，飘向远方。</p><p> </p><p>哈利第二次闯进伏地魔和里德尔的争执现场后，他叹气，想知道事到如今他为何还会感到惊讶。他本打算在引起两人注意前先走为敬，却听到他们争论的具体内容，他感到一股强烈的渴望，想对两人念恶咒。</p><p>“没有什么不好意思的。”伏地魔正说着，手背在身后，傲慢地俯视里德尔，对方怒火中烧，瞪着他。“哈利跟我说了，他能在你操他的时候高潮，如果真有那么糟糕，我怀疑他根本做不到这个。”</p><p>里德尔直起身，昂首挺胸——可虽然他天生身材高大，颇有些气势逼人，可伏地魔重塑的肉身比他还要高。</p><p>尽管如此，他还是试了。</p><p>“我会让你知道的。”他说，每个字都嘶嘶作响，“哈利不仅满意极了，他还——”</p><p>“你们绝对在他妈开玩笑。”哈利说，难以置信——虽然他觉得到这个份上了，也不必如此震惊。</p><p>里德尔蓦然旋身和他面对面，他睁大眼睛，来不及控制自己的表情。</p><p>伏地魔说得毫无负担，显然就算被哈利当场抓包自己在和里德尔讨论他的性生活，一点也不羞愧。不愧是他，真的。他很幸运，因为哈利非常爱他。</p><p>“哈利。”里德尔张口，却犹豫着不知该说什么。</p><p>哈利扬起眉毛，等待着。</p><p>伏地魔清清嗓子，哈利朝他愠怒地皱眉。“我只是在……给另一个我一点技术上的建议。”他说，“考虑到在他走之前，你至少还要跟他做一次爱，我觉得这是慎重之举。”</p><p>“哦，我会吗？”哈利问，又剜了里德尔一眼，因为瞪他最方便，“我突然就不是很确定了。”</p><p>“至少说，”伏地魔继续道，“掌握这个技巧很有价值。即使你不允许他离开前再干你一次，其他版本的你无疑也会由此受益。”</p><p>哈利花了一点时间才理解他的话。当然，伏地魔说的有道理……但是想到里德尔也许真的要等上……他摇摇头。</p><p>“你的意思不会真的是——”</p><p>里德尔打断他。“在这里。”他说，“我已经深深了解到你的重要性，虽然我承认，他做出的许多选择让我……大吃一惊——”听到这里，伏地魔的反应是一个讥笑。</p><p>“——为了得到力量。但我赞同一点，选择你，并不包括在那些的值得指摘的名单里。”</p><p>哈利只能盯着他看，惊悸不定（尽管当他意识到时不由质疑起自己的理智），几乎被对方的情感所打动。他说：“你要等上接近五十年。”</p><p>里德尔耸耸肩。“五十年和永恒比起来，算得了什么？”</p><p>“永恒？”哈利问，睁大眼睛。</p><p>“啊，没错。”里德尔说，皱着眉头，“我不可能选一个无法真正陪伴在我身旁的人。”他转向伏地魔：“莫非你没有——？”</p><p>伏地魔尖锐地嘶了一声，他止住话。</p><p>哈利在两人之间来回看，决定这属实不是一个他愿意参与的对话。他当然知道伏地魔是永生的，他也知道对方的永生是怎么来的。而他自己有限的生命，从没被两人提起，他情愿这个话题能藏多远是多远。</p><p>他转身大步走向门口。“你要去哪？”伏地魔追问。</p><p>扭过头，哈利说：“离开这里！”</p><p>然后他反手甩上门，这个动作让他感到不可思议的满足。</p><p> </p><p>（之后，伏地魔到处找他，说道：“我觉得我应该讨论下你的——”</p><p>“不要。”哈利告诉他，打断对方所有将说的话——因为至少等他到了三十，才会考虑永生——而现在是现在。）</p><p> </p><p>正如伏地魔所预料的那样，他又和里德尔发生了一次关系。</p><p>尽管和伏地魔相比，他缺乏经验——对哈利身体的了解，他却无比积极地想弥补差距，去探索他的身体。在哈利身上留下一些标记以示所有权，无论它们很快就会消失。</p><p>这就是为什么仅在一天后，他就让哈利趴下，他的身体横陈在起居室里的长绒毛地毯上。如果尚有几分思考的余力，他会为里德尔把自己弄得喘息不止、布满红晕又迷迷糊糊的速度而难为情的。对方两根手指插在他后穴里，舌头还舔着他的洞口，一会沿着他肛口周围舔吻，手指往让他心悸的深处塞，两个动作交替进行，他使哈利在崩溃边缘动弹不得，这种折磨仿佛永无止境。</p><p>“求你。”哈利无助地说，颤抖着把大腿分开，蹭着地板。</p><p>“求你，<strong><em><b>求你了</b></em></strong>。”</p><p>里德尔抬起头，又加了一根手指进去，以填补他舌头离去的空缺，修长的势头来回抚摩他的前列腺。“你要什么，哈利？”</p><p>哈利只能摇摇头，咽下一声呻吟。</p><p>里德尔啧啧嘴，弯曲扭动手指，拔了出来，哈利一阵颤动，发抖的手攥紧了地毯。“求你。”他说，“我要——”</p><p>“那就说出来。”里德尔命令道，哈利试图继续借与地板摩擦疏解情欲，却被他牢牢制住。哈利呜咽，在他的桎梏下扭动，在他坚持的时间里，里德尔在他大腿上吸出一个紫痕。然后。“就——操我，里德尔。”他喘息，“你这该死的——”</p><p>里德尔四根手指狠狠插进他的屁股，哈利的话语化作呻吟——半是抗议，半是因为快感。</p><p>“叫我的名字，哈利。”里德尔说，手指越来越深，缓慢到哈利觉得自己就要这样死在他的身下，“叫我的名字，哈利，我就如你所愿。”</p><p>哈利咬牙，摇摇头，撕扯地毯，试图主动借里德尔的手指操自己。可里德尔不让，因为他是个<strong><em><b>讨厌鬼</b></em></strong>。在他的桎梏里，哈利慢慢地吐出一口气，强迫自己在扩张下放松。</p><p>他能忍耐，他想。</p><p>他<strong><em><b>能</b></em></strong>。</p><p>接着里德尔往他的大腿上又吸了一块红痕，哈利哀怨地叫出声，又紧张起来。</p><p>终于——<strong><em><b>终于</b></em></strong>——他放弃了，因为除此以外，别无他法。</p><p>“伏地魔。”他说，喘息不止，而里德尔发出得胜的嘶声，流畅地抽出手指，摸索着解放出自己的阴茎而后捅了进来——太干，太深，一插到底。</p><p>“<strong><em><b>对</b></em></strong>。”里德尔嘶嘶地说，弓身伏在哈利背上，腰胯凶猛地顶弄。他抓住哈利的头发，而哈利呜咽一声，脑袋被扯向后，地毯再也闷不住他发出的极度渴望的声音。“再说一次。”</p><p>他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，好像身在雾中，这时在远处，好像传来开门的声音。</p><p>“伏地魔。”哈利叹息，手臂剧颤。里德尔的每次抽插，胯下都狠狠撞在他的屁股上，他几欲被操出地毯的边界。“伏——”</p><p>“真……有趣啊。”</p><p>里德尔僵住了，整根没入，哈利又呜咽一声，后面绞着他。“Vee。”他说，半是啜泣。</p><p>“怎么？”伏地魔说，“别让他等待。”</p><p>里德尔慢慢地继续他的动作，尽管伏地魔逼近的步伐让他分心。</p><p>伏地魔注意到了，啧啧嘴。</p><p>“害羞了？”他问，语气欢快地奚落，“对你来说真少见，没有选一个更隐秘的地方。”</p><p>哈利转过头，当他对上伏地魔充满评估的冷静的目光，他把一边通红的脸颊贴在地板上，“Vee。”他又叫了一遍，乞求着，虽然他不知道自己在求什么。</p><p>伏地魔的表情立刻柔和下来。</p><p>“他操得你满意吗，吾爱？”他问，靠近了，一手搭上里德尔的肩膀，他低头，注视对方的阴茎在哈利屁股里进进出出，脸上露出难辨的、专心判断的神色。“唔。我想这无关紧要。我怀疑你不用再忍耐多久了。”</p><p>里德尔抓着他大腿的手抽搐了，他下一个狠顶把哈利撞得往前倾，逼出他的叫唤。“闭嘴。”里德尔露出牙齿，愤怒地低声说。</p><p>伏地魔都懒得回答，哈利感到袍子拂过他赤裸的皮肤，一阵颤抖。他在哈利脑袋旁边跪坐下来，用一只冰凉的手抚摸他的脊椎骨，手掌包住他的后颈。</p><p>接着伏地魔双手握住哈利的肩膀，里德尔的阴茎有了新的抽插角度，因为哈利被迫直起上身跪在地上。</p><p>“干什么？”他气息不匀地问，里德尔把呻吟灌进他耳朵。他不用猜很久就得到了答案。</p><p>在伏地魔的鼓励下，哈利跨坐上他的大腿，手臂紧紧搂住伏地魔的脖子，对方亲吻他，把他拆吃入腹，就好像伏地魔能让他感觉不到身后里德尔的动作。他一条手臂环过哈利的腰把他固定住，即使里德尔的顶弄让他直往前扑，而另一只手释放自己的阴茎，把它和哈利的性器握在一起，哈利在他手里抽插。</p><p>与此同时，里德尔从背后干进他身体，他沉重的力道让他头晕目眩，对方的龟头顺着每次冲刺都碾过他的前列腺。</p><p>伏地魔松开他在哈利腰上的桎梏，接着，手向下移。</p><p>伏地魔的手指碰到他的后穴，在他被撑满的洞口边缘摸了一圈，然后探了进去，灼热的疼痛让他感觉好<strong><em><b>极</b></em></strong>了，哈利发出一声破碎的呻吟，腰胯往前缩，仿佛这样就能逃得开对方的入侵。他低头抵在伏地魔肩膀处，一口咬住他的袍子，毫不在意自己对它的摧残。</p><p>太多了。</p><p>伏地魔哄他，空余的手把两人的性器越握越紧。“没事的，亲爱的。”他说，而哈利为他的声音颤抖了。他的后面被撑得更开，大腿紧绷，伏地魔的手指在里德尔性器旁移动。“你吃得下，不是吗？”</p><p>哈利点点头，绝望地，忍耐住。</p><p>“做得很好。”伏地魔柔声安慰他，“你能做到。你需要这个，对不对，亲爱的？他的阴茎还不够——”</p><p>里德尔嘶吼，他的节奏艰涩起来。“你——<strong><em><b>操</b></em></strong>。”他咒骂，伏地魔第二根手指的指尖按了按他的洞口。他的第二次顶弄进得更深，还抓住哈利的臀部把他往下拉，去迎接他的阴茎。</p><p>“——但我来了。”伏地魔接着说，“我会给你想要的。”</p><p>哈利呜呜咽咽，高热吞没他，他觉得自己马上要在两人之间碎成两半。</p><p>里德尔的高潮来得很突然，他咬住哈利，牙齿嵌进哈利的肩膀，腰胯狂乱地往前送，哈利绞得紧紧的。</p><p>他拔出来的一刻，伏地魔也抽出手指，握住哈利的大腿，把他软绵绵的身体抬了起来，转个面，哈利在他的摆弄下变成靠膝盖和双手支撑的姿势——伏地魔把他往下压，连同里德尔一起——然后流畅地、一鼓作气干进他身体。</p><p>哈利跌倒了，往前扑，双臂失去力气，里德尔接住了他，伏地魔从后面干他的时候，里德尔把他的头搂在胸前。</p><p>里德尔弯曲一边的膝盖，大腿贴近哈利的性器，给他提供磨蹭的地方，伏地魔的冲力让他扑进里德尔的臂弯，哈利一边叫一边喘，伏在里德尔胸口，双手抓紧了头两边的地毯。在两个人中间被这样挤压，他觉得自己几乎无法呼吸，身体内部的疼痛很深，又如此<strong><em><b>甜蜜</b></em></strong>。这种感觉很病态，好像将会停止心跳，而他竟然毫不介意。</p><p>在一下又一下的撞击中，他无法承受，于是悉数射在里德尔大腿上，他的快感越垒越高，后穴咬紧伏地魔的阴茎，抵在地毯上脚趾也蜷缩起来。</p><p>伏地魔不停地操干他，唇边溢出的声音好像是哈利的名字。</p><p>他躺在里德尔的胸口，筋疲力尽，伏地魔滑出他的身体，握住阴茎。哈利低低地抱怨他的离去，颤抖的后穴绞紧的只有空虚。伏地魔抚慰自己，每次撸动，拳头都会撞上哈利的屁股，他闷哼一声射出来，洒在哈利的臀肉和后背上，他的精液流淌下来与里德尔的汇合，后者的白浊已经开始从哈利的穴口流下。</p><p>哈利恍惚地想着他应该被这种感觉恶心到。</p><p>但他只能顾及平复呼吸，懒洋洋地享受高潮余韵的甜美晕眩。</p><p>他感到伏地魔把他搂倒怀里，这个移动很不舒服，他发出一句抗议的声音。接着他被放在最近的沙发上，安放在软垫间，他叹息。</p><p>他感到有块冰凉且潮湿的布擦拭他的皮肤，他缩瑟一下。</p><p>伏地魔温柔地清理他，一手抚摩他的侧腰，擦去那些精液。他把自己也擦干净后，哈利以为布就会直接消失。</p><p>与此相反，他把布扔向里德尔，啪得一声正中他前胸。</p><p>里德尔坐在地上，深感冒犯，恼火极了。“谢了。”他说，声音毫无起伏。</p><p>伏地魔没回他，下一刻——根据里德尔铁青的面色，伏地魔一定说了什么合他性格的尖酸刻薄话。但哈利没听见，他已经酣然入梦，沉浸在性事余韵里，以及全身上下舒服的疼痛感。</p><p>他看到的最后一幕，是里德尔把那块湿哒哒的布扔回伏地魔脸上。</p><p>他最后的感觉是伏地魔的手，漫不经心地爱抚他的头发。</p><p> </p><p>事后，哈利坚决拒绝。</p><p>虽然和这两个人做爱他都很享受，但他不知道自己的身体还能不能受得了他们互相竞争的劣性，既然他们把哈利定为他们偏爱的战场。</p><p>最后，似乎谁也没有意见，</p><p>伏地魔对里德尔床技的评断还是让里德尔自尊心受挫，耿耿于怀，而在被迫共处一室的情况下，伏地魔对这个过去的自己有了丁点的容忍度，他能勉强用半喜爱的口吻对他讲话。</p><p>虽然戳破窗户纸顺便火上浇油这种事情对哈利而言充满诱惑力，但他决定放过他们。</p><p>毕竟，他们只能一次性解决这么多危机。把伏地魔的自我厌恶拽到天光下这件事，可以改日再做——当他没有一个活生生的、能唤醒他对自己所有厌恶的东西在家里乱晃的日子。</p><p>他们有时间。</p><p> </p><p>离别将至，里德尔变了。</p><p>他变得更安静，从前或许会花在骚扰另一个自己的时间，他现在用来与哈利共度。有时他们交谈，与第一天来到这里的情况不同，他自己的事问得越来越少，更多是在问关于哈利的事。</p><p>而哈利都说给他听。</p><p>哈利第一次把德思礼的事告诉里德尔，他被迫偷走对方的魔障，并把他摁在地上，以防里德尔正儿八经地去找另一个自己干架。</p><p>“<strong><em><b>他怎么能？</b></em></strong>”里德尔抬头，愤怒地低声说道，眼底一片狂乱。</p><p>哈利加大压着他手腕的力度，直到它们无疑会泛起淤青。“我的存在曾是一个威胁。”他说——他还会感到心痛，但这是种陈痛，他继续，“所以他要消灭它。难道你就不会做相同的事吗？”</p><p>“不会——。”</p><p>“<strong><em><b>骗子</b></em></strong>。”哈利指责他。</p><p>“——如果是你，我就不会。”</p><p>这句话让他一怔，他身体后仰。“你认真的。”他说，惊讶于其中的真实。</p><p>“我认真的。”里德尔现在停止挣扎，又切换成蛇佬腔，“<strong><em><b>你怎么能忍？你怎么能爱上他？</b></em></strong>”</p><p>有一会，哈利只能愣愣地盯着他，无数回答在他心头盘旋。最后，他哪个也没选。</p><p>“<strong><em><b>这不难</b></em></strong>。”取而代之的，哈利说道，也用蛇佬腔——因为确是如此，尽管它并非从一开始就是那样。</p><p>“我不理解。”里德尔对他说。</p><p>哈利不知道如何解释，于是他说道：“你会的。”</p><p> </p><p>当离别之日来临，哈利已经不会惊讶自己会想念里德尔的。</p><p>他最后一次把里德尔带到花园，因为他喜欢对称性，伏地魔跟在后面。虽然他称，这是为了确保另一个自己能真如预想那样消失，哈利却觉得里德尔的离开对伏地魔来说也有一点遗憾。自然，只有一点，但那也是一点。</p><p>整个上午，他们都待在一起，而这很……不错，很宁静。</p><p>这使哈利好奇两人之前究竟说了什么，自己不在附近的时候——因为他们不可能<strong><em><b>一直</b></em></strong>在打。</p><p>在他能想出自己要问什么之前，气氛一变。</p><p>魔法在他们周围上涨，准备把里德尔拽回属于他的年代，里德尔转过身，眉头紧锁，一脸坚决，他大步流星地走向伏地魔，对方站在一棵苹果树的阴影里注视他们。</p><p>哈利跟着他，十分好奇。</p><p>“你不配得到他。”里德尔开口，伏地魔扬起眉，却没有驳斥，“你是种可能性，是我拒绝的未来。”他一瞬不瞬地盯着伏地魔，并说，“我会比你更好。我不会重蹈你的覆辙。”</p><p>他没解释那些覆辙是什么，他也无需解释。哈利听过他们的争执，足以明白在说什么。</p><p>然后，他转向哈利。</p><p>他没有说话，而是抓住哈利的脸，把他扯进一个饥渴又不顾一切的吻里。一只手滑进哈利的头发，另一只下移拢住他的脖颈，舔舐哈利的口腔。哈利回吻他，抓着他的衬衫把他拉近，闭上眼睛。</p><p>里德尔终于退开，却没有退太远。他把两人的额头贴在一起，紧紧地。“我会找到你的，哈利·波特。”他说，仿佛要将他的名字刻进记忆。</p><p>他又轻轻在哈利唇上印下一吻，这次更为轻柔，哈利凑近，眷恋他的触碰，他露出微笑。</p><p>“五十年。”哈利提醒他。</p><p>周围的空气更加沉重，哈利猛地睁开眼，手臂上汗毛竖起。他吸口气想出声警告，可里德尔只是笑着又吻了他一下。</p><p>他微微撤回来，只是为了看着他的眼睛，他把哈利的手握在自己的里面，说：“我会等。”</p><p>接着魔法爆裂，哈利的手上空无一物。</p><p>里德尔走了——回他来的地方去了。</p><p>感到伏地魔从身后接近，他的后背靠在他胸口，叹口气，平静地接受腰间环上的臂膀。</p><p>“你认为他会吗？”他问，偏偏头看着自己的伏地魔，对方投以坚定的目光，“你觉得他真的能等吗？”</p><p>良久，伏地魔一语不发。然后，他俯身吻了吻哈利前额的伤疤，开口：“他会的。”</p><p>好想法，他想。也很……奇怪。</p><p>“唔。”他舔着嘴唇，想象自己仍能尝到里德尔的吻，“你不觉得这有点……诡异吗？”</p><p>“是有点。”停顿一下，伏地魔承认。</p><p>哈利点点头，若有所思。“好吧。”他最后说，“你也是，所以我觉得在这方面不会有很大变化。”</p><p>伏地魔叹气，完全拿他没辙，但只是把哈利的腰搂得更紧。“你后悔吗？”他问，见哈利迷惑不解地皱眉，他解释道，“鼓励他？”</p><p>哈利一时无话，好好斟酌一番。“没有。”他小心地说，“我不觉得后悔。”</p><p>伏地魔听起来很讶异。“没有吗？”</p><p>“如果他说的是真的。”哈利解释，“如果他改变他的未来，那么就会有一个我，能快乐地长大——在爱里长大。”</p><p>伏地魔僵住搂。“……哈利。”</p><p>他突然在爱人的怀里转身，捧住伏地魔的头，把他压下来，同时踮起脚尖。他在对方嘴上留下一个纯洁的吻，微笑着当伏地魔回吻他。</p><p>“你永远也给不了我那些。”他说，他以为把这些话说出声，应该会感到疼痛，可并没有，“但你已经把其他东西给了我，你知道；你让我现在很快乐。”</p><p>“这就足够了吗？”伏地魔问。</p><p>哈利同样仔细地思考这个问题。</p><p>“是的。”他最后说。他试图想象，多年前，假如伏地魔从未企图杀死他的生活，然后发现自己想不出来。“是的，这就足够了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>